Toy Katt
Toy Katt (Also known as Toy Katt Cat) is an animatronic cat currently residing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She is the most intelligent animatronic, outsmarting even some guards. Though she prefers to remain neurtal on the whole Guards Vs Animatronics conflict. Appearance Toy Katt looks quite a bit different than her previous counterpart. While she retains the same general body structure, Fazbear Entertainment changed her colour entirely, she's white instead of being bright pink. She wears a bright blue dress that flows down her whole body. Toy Katt has a pair of glasses that she wears over her eyes, while at first someone would think that glasses on an animatronic would do nothing, Toy Katt's facial recognition system is actually installed in her glasses, so she's at a great disadvantage if she ever takes them off. Due to some people worrying about the original Katt's jaw structure, Toy Katt's jaw was changed greatly, now being a lot smaller and having very small teeth, that aren't that sharp either. Personality Toy Katt is very intelligent, often outsmarting the guards if they ever tick her off. She can actually see through the Freddy head, so it's not recommended to annoy her. She often stays on the showstage and looks like she's sleeping, when in reality she's actually adding things in her mind, often about who is truly the most intelligent animatronic, or what would happen if an animatronic were to malfunction during the day and hurt either a child or the day guard. While these questions in her mind almost always lead to the same answer, she likes to hear other's opinions on the matter. Despite being intelligent and somewhat cocky, on the inside, Toy Katt is actually very shy, as shown in her theme A. She prefers to let the other animatronics talk about what they want to talk about and she rarely ever butts into another animatronic's conversation. To match her actually shy inside, her voice is very soft, which can be pretty funny when she's boasting about being the smartest, when her voice is just barely able to keep up with her. She doesn't laugh at jokes too often, mostly because she's in her world of deducting things, which the other animatronics have to bring her out of, it can get awfully lonely there, after all. When she actually comes out of her deductory world, she seems to be dazed for a few moments, before returning to the real world and thanking those that helped her get out of there. Speaking of which, she also seems to be very polite to everyone, or she tries to, at least. Some people just tick her off, for which she has to pay them back She talks in a slight British accent, though it isn't nearly as thick at Toy Ricky's. She is quite serious most of the time, and rarely laughs about anything, really. Though when she does make a joke, it's most likely going to be a rather well-crafted pun, the most sophisticated of all humour. Backstory After the grand-reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was decided that the original animatronics would be used for parts and that brand new versions of the original cast would be made. Among them was Katt Cat, an animatronic that wasn't used much, though it was decided that she would get a remodel anyway. Management tried to be as creative as possible with the new Katt, so they gave her glasses and made her a lot more intelligent than any of the other characters. As a small joke, they put her facial recogniton system in her glasses, so that she would technically be almost blind without them. While at first this seemed like a harmless prank, it eventually made Toy Katt cost a lot, they needed to buy new glasses for her every few weeks. Though happily, she didn't cost nearly as much as the Mangle. She would usually walk off the showstage during the day and tell fairy tales to the children, which is why they enjoyed her so much. While some people found her a little boring, others viewed her as one of the most interesting animatronics of them all, which she herself was pretty pleased about. And then came the bite of '87. Funnily enough, Toy Katt had warned the others about this incident, which they apparently listened to. Though when the incident happened, they were all given a great lecture by her and what the consequences would be. As soon as she started to talk about them, she got rather worried herself and just stayed on the showstage, almost crying. When the others tried to comfort her, she just pushed them away and told them to spend their last moments with their friends. When she was scrapped, she didn't even resist. Even when Toy Ricky offered her a chance to escape with him, she didn't care. She was scrapped along with the other Toy animatronics and Ron Rabbit. Never to be seen again by any of the other animatronics. Or so they thought... Relationships Freddy and Toy Freddy Toy Katt is neurtal on Freddy and Toy Freddy. She knows that she should respect them because they are the stars of the whole show, but there's just something she doesn't like about them. Even she doesn't know what. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie Toy Katt greatly respects Bonnie. Mostly because he never really complained about missing his face... that much. She is neutral with Toy Bonnie, mostly because he has Bonnie's old face. Chica and Toy Chica Toy Katt usually discusses things with Chica, even though Chica has no clue what she's talking about half the time. Toy Chica and Toy Katt don't interact that much, and when they do it's only brief. Foxy and Mangle Toy Katt doesn't have a lot of respect for these two. They disregarded her warning and bit a person during the day. Even though Toy Katt doesn't know exactly which one of them was the culprit, she respects them both the same. Which is almost nothing. Fazzy Fredbear Fazzy and Toy Katt have never really talked. Though one can guess that they wouldn't get along very well, with their mirrored personalities. Ricky Rooster Toy Katt and Ricky often discuss her thoughts, which can sometimes lead to some humorous results. They seem to be rather good friends. Toy Ricky Toy Katt and Toy Ricky are good friends, treating each other as brother and sister... even though they are not related at all. They often talk about random things, which is the rare occasion when Toy Katt's joking side shows. Dillain Dingo Toy Katt tries her best to stay away from Dillain, he belongs to someone else and she's perfectly fine with that. Katt Cat Toy Katt and Katt get along okay. They have nicknames for each other (Toy Katt being "TK" while Katt is "K"). They often joke about how Toy Ricky is actually a chicken, not a rooster. Which is something Katt randomly brought up one day. Billy Chucklesworth Just like everyone else, Toy Katt usually stays clear of Billy. Though she has a different reason than the others, she is secretly afraid of clowns. Ron Rabbit Toy Katt is one of few animatronics that actually enjoy Ron's presence. They often discuss their opinions on things, which can sometimes lead to either heated arguments or a big laugh. Trivia * Toy Katt is her creator's favorite character, as of now Quotes ''"What did I tell you!? I did say NOT to harm any children... but you did! What do you think the management will do to us no-" ''Toy Katt scolding Foxy and Mangle after the bite. ''"I often wonder exactly why we go after the guard, is there really any point to it anymore?" ''Toy Katt asking one of her many questions. Category:Females Category:Animatronics